Dazed & Confused
by legxcyhaiz
Summary: A small little one-shot of Beca's realisation that she is in love with Chloe.


**This is based on the song Dazed & Confused by Ruel :)**

* * *

Unwillingly, Beca sits in the corner of the club, nursing her bottle of beer whilst watching the rest of the Bella's dance in the middle of the club. Mid-term exams just finished, and after intense study sessions, Chloe suggested that they all go to the club and do some quality bonding time. After a few suggestions, they finally settled on going to a local club a few blocks down from Barden. Beca immediately shot down the idea of going, planning to mix and sleep after studying a week straight with little sleeping and mixing.

This ended up with Fat Amy _physically_ picking her up and bringing her up to their room. Stacie _wrestling _her into her clothes and Chloe _finally _putting make-up on her. The whole time, Beca felt as if she was outside of her body, watching herself almost being 'man-handled'. Chloe had finished the last of her own make-up and the Bella's were ready to leave. Chloe made sure Beca was walking _with_ them to the club by linking their arms together until they finally made it to the club.

Ah yes, Chloe. The bubbly red head that Beca has always caught Beca's attention. Something about her made Beca feel confused. Something about the way she looked at Beca, how she always gravitates to Beca. Oh, and also how she made Beca unintentionally fall in love with her.

Beca smiles slightly as she watches Chloe dance with each of the Bella's. Beca couldn't tell if it was the atmosphere in the club, the one bottle of beer she had, or just Chloe. Whatever it was, Beca couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe as she moved to the beat of the music. Suddenly, they make eye contact and Beca immediately is drawn to her, unable to look away. Chloe smiles brightly at her as she slowly makes her way over to her. Beca raises her eyebrows as Chloe stands in front of her with a hand out.

"Come dance with us Becs." Beca stares down at the hand in front of her, then to her beer and then gazes up into the bright blue eyes she's so used to seeing.

"I don't really dance Chlo." Beca rolls her eyes.

"We all know that's a lie." Chloe smirks, making grabby hands at her. Beca looks away, pretending to ignore her. "Come on Becs. You know you want to."

Beca gives her a suspicious look. "What makes you so sure."

"I know you too well." Chloe winks.

"And now you claim to know me too well? Are you sure about that?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Coz' we're besties!" She grins brightly and Beca can't help but smile in return.

"So, we're besties now?"

"Yup. You're stuck with me."

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Beca grins as Chloe fakes offence.

"Fine, I'll dance _without you_." Chloe turns away but is spun around quickly when Beca grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave." Chloe smirks.

"So, you'll come with me?" Beca sighs and chugs the rest of her beer, slamming the bottle down once she finishes it.

"Come on Beale, let's go dance." Chloe squeals as she grabs Beca's hand and drags her to the dance floor, Beca stumbling behind her. Coincidentally, the music changed to an acoustic version of Titanium. Beca almost rolls her eyes at the sudden change of music. Chloe gasps and turns to Beca and wiggles her eyebrows. "Beale, do not give me that look."

"Too late to back out now!" She grins, throwing her arms around her neck. Beca almost instinctively places her hands on Chloe's hips. They sway side to side, looking into each other's eyes. It was as if everyone else disappeared around them. Beca was getting lost in Chloe's eyes, feeling dazed. She feels as if she was almost floating, like she was dreaming. She doesn't know what urged her to do so, but she suddenly wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and leans into her, resting her chin over Chloe's shoulder. They continue to sway side to side and Beca closes her eyes, getting lost in her head as she thinks about the situation, she's in right now.

This is all she has wanted, right? Having Chloe in her arms? The one person who she had unintentionally fallen in love with? And doesn't know how to deal with it?

"Becs?" She hears Chloe whisper in her ear. Beca hums in reply. Chloe leans back slightly and they make eye contact, Chloe searching her eyes.

Beca can't remember who leaned in first, but their lips touched hesitantly at first. Then again, with slightly more confidence. Both girls had their eyes closed, wrapped up in each others arms in the middle of the dance floor. Both unaware of the Bella's now squealing with delight as their captains finally built up the courage to do something. The song ends and a more upbeat song comes on. They break their kiss and Beca doesn't want to open her eyes, scared that she's living a dream, that what just happened wasn't real life.

Chloe leans her forehead onto Beca's as she waits for the younger girl to open her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Beca finally opens her eyes to look at Chloe, smiling lovingly down at her. Beca smiles in return. "You know, I've been dazed and confused from the day I met you. But now I finally figured it out."

"Really now?" Chloe raises an eyebrow. "And what have you figured out?"

"That I have totally been in love with you since the day I met you. It's only now that I-" She's cut off by Chloe's lips that crashes into hers. They both smile into the kiss before breaking it again.

"I love you too." They grin at each other until they get interrupted.

"Finally! you did something about your toners!" Stacie strides towards them, bringing them both into a big hug.

"Yeah! Bhloe is finally together!" Fat Amy cheers as she joins the hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Emily squeals, wrapping her arms around them too. Soon, all of the Bella's join the hug in the middle of the dance floor. That is, until Circus by Britney Spears comes on and they break away to dance.


End file.
